


Cliff's Edge

by captain_kriegy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali has a surprise for Ash that quickly turns into a long night of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliff's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This isn't the one shot I said last week was coming next (the Cupcake one), but that one is also in the works. A friend suggested this idea to me, and I couldn't stop thinking about it so here it is! 
> 
> The song in here is Cliff's Edge by Hayley Kiyoko. I have the lyrics in the body, but if you would like to listen to it, I'm putting a link to the music video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZfCUM1uyvw 
> 
> If any of you have heard the song Girls Like Girls, it's the same artist. She's wonderful. 
> 
> Have fun, enjoy, and, if you're new to my writing, please mind the rating. I don't hold back :P.

         Ash is absolutely exhausted when she comes home from her extra session with their trainer. Ali had training earlier, and then had gone out to the mall with a few of her friends and come home to make them dinner. Ash plops down at the kitchen table, smiling gratefully when Ali places a plate of mac and cheese in front of her.

“Homemade!” Ash squeals, excited. Ali laughs.

“The best kind,” Ali replies. She pulls up a chair across from Ash and digs in. “Mmhm, I make really good mac and cheese.”

“I would tease you for saying that, but you’re right,” Ash replies. Ali giggles.

“How was training?”  
  
“Tough. But good. I’m feeling really strong,” Ash replies, smiling. They eat their mac and cheese in relative silence, and when they’re done, Ash grabs the plates to clean them off and put them in the dishwasher.

“I have a surprise for you,” Ali tells her, leaning up to press their lips together softly. Ash is sweaty from training and Ali runs a finger across her abs, under her top and right above the band of her training pants.

“You do?” Ash asks, excited. Ali nods, pulling her hand away and smiling deviously at her girlfriend.

“Go take a shower and get comfy, okay? I’ll get everything ready.” Ash nods, and anxiously heads towards the bathroom. Ali realizes she doesn’t have much time, and scrambles, pulling out all the candles and scattering them around the living room, lighting them all as quickly as possible without burning herself. She then quickly got dressed and reapplied some of her makeup. She heard the shower water turn off, and looks in the mirror to make sure she looks okay.

“Go take a seat on the couch, I’ll meet you out there!” Ali calls, hiding in their walk in closet. Ash throws on some simple tight boxers, grey sweatpants, a sports bra, and one of Ali’s Penn State tees. She heads out to the living room, wondering what on Earth Ali is doing in the closet, only to gasp at the sight of candles scattered around the living room. Ali had turned the lights off, and the lighting was perfectly dim with all the candles around the room. Ali and Ash are, by all means, candle people. They own probably close to twenty candles, but they are usually too lazy to take them out and light them.   
  
“Baby, this is so sweet!” Ash exclaims, smiling excitedly as she plops down on the couch. She hears Ali’s footsteps as she walks out of the bedroom, and bites her lip when she turns to look at her. Ali is wearing black strappy heels and Ashlyn’s black #18 Harris USA GK jersey. The jersey grazes the tops of her thighs, leaving her muscular legs exposed. Ash gulps. She has the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and her hair curled around her face. She winks at Ash.

“Ah, stay put,” Ali insists when Ash moves to get up. The blonde complies, and sits back down on the couch and watching Ali start the music. It’s one of Ali’s new favorite songs, “Cliff’s Edge” by Hayley Kiyoko. She raises an eyebrow, unsure where Ali is going with this.

“What’s this surprise?” Ash asks curiously. Ali giggles. She doesn’t reply, but she walks towards the couch, and starts to dance along to the music.  
  


_Swing a little further, higher_

_Underneath the big top trees_

_Scrape my knees, whatever, uh huh_

_I’m gonna let them bleed_   
  


“Are you?” Ash starts, and Ali just winks.  
  


_Got no turning back, I’mma flirt with that_

_Get a little closer_

_Get a little closer_   
  


         She approaches Ashlyn on the couch, and moves to straddle her, knees on either side of Ashlyn’s hips and hands on the back of the couch. She moves her hips, tantalizing close to Ash but not touching.  
  


_Cliff’s edge, you turn me on_

_You lead me on_

_You got me on_

_A cliff’s edge, where I belong_

_You got me on_

_And turn me on_

_I wanna feel that seabreeze_

_I wanna feel that seabreeze_   
  


         Ash can barely breathe as she watches her girlfriend’s hips move, entranced by her choice of clothing. Her mouth goes dry as Ali dismounts her, and dances along to the music before straddling her backwards. Ash stares at her name on Ali’s back, and then is captivated by her incredible round butt, moving in sensual circles above Ashlyn’s hips.

_Love until we burn up, fire_

_Do whatever gets you seen_

_Kiss me with adventure_

_Till I forget my name_

_Chills run down my back, I’mma flirt with that_

_Get a little closer_

_Get a little closer_   
  


        She can see the bottoms of her butt cheeks, and the slight fabric of a red thong. She feels her boxers dampen as she stares. Her hands subconsciously move to grab Ali’s hips and pull her closer, but Ali just shakes her head, so Ash sits on them instead, knowing she’s incapable of controlling them. She nibbles at her bottom lip as Ali continues to move over her. It’s without a doubt one of the sexiest things she’s ever seen in her life.  
  


_Cliff’s edge, you turn me on_

_You lead me on_

_You got me on_

_A cliff’s edge, where I belong_

_You got me on_

_You turn me on_

_I wanna feel that seabreeze_

_I wanna feel that seabreeze_   
  


         Ali moves off of her, and smirks as she reaches for the hem of the jersey, pulling it over her head to reveal a red, lacy bra and the red thong. Ash is sure her jaw is actually on the ground as Ali moves her hips to the song in her incredibly sexy lingerie and her black heels. Ash can see Ali’s pebbled nipples through the lace, and licks her lips, thinking about sucking on them. She stares at Ali’s abs, and the beautiful script tattoo that covers her side. Ali moves to straddle her once more, making eye contact and keeping it. Ali smirks as she moves, knowing what she’s doing to her girlfriend.  
  


_Closing in closer to you_

_This could take all night_

_Caving and crumbling on your_

_Hips, your lips, they’re mine_

_Closing in closer to you_

_This could take all night_

_Caving and crumbling on your_

_Hips, your lips, they’re mine_   
  


        She arches her back and stretches up, still not letting their bodies touch, but pushing her chest in front of Ashlyn’s face. She studies the thin fabric, small breasts, and inviting nipples, mesmerized. Ali finally lowers herself into Ashlyn’s lap, grinding against her as she moves. Ash can feel Ali’s bare bottom rubbing against her thighs through the sweatpants and her core rubbing in her lap.  
  


_Cliff’s edge, you turn me on_

_You lead me on_

_You got me on_

_A cliff’s edge, where I belong_

_You got me on_

_And turn me on_

_I wanna feel that seabreeze_

_I wanna feel that seabreeze_   
  


“You like that, baby?” Ali asks, leaning up to whisper in Ashlyn’s ear. Ash moans quietly in response.   
  


_I wanna feel that seabreeze_

_I wanna feel that seabreeze_   
  


        The song ends, and Ali moves so that she straddles one of Ashlyn's legs instead of both, pressing her bare thigh in between her girlfriend's legs. Ash gasps as her hips buck and grind against Ali’s thigh, the fabric of the sweatpants unable to deter her from getting some much needed friction. She’s positively drenched, and moans come out of her mouth as she rubs against Ali. Ali lets her for a moment, her breath ghosting by Ashlyn’s ear as she continues to move her hips. Ali leans up to take Ashlyn’s lips in her own, swallowing her moans and letting their tongues battle for dominance. Ali pushes her chest flush against Ashlyn’s, her hard nipples being stimulated by the fabric as it rubs on Ashlyn’s shirt. Ash finally puts her hands on Ali’s hips, toying with the red lacy thong and resisting the urge to rip it off of her girlfriend. They make out slowly and passionately as they rub and push their bodies together, quiet sounds being muffled by their kisses. Ali pulls her mouth away and takes Ashlyn’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently. Ash whines, feeling her hips thrust on their own accord, and reaches a hand back to hold Ali’s butt and pull her closer. Ali moans quietly, and licks Ashlyn’s lip once more before letting it go.

“I’m going to cum in my pants if you keep letting me grind on you,” Ash admits, unable to really contain the thrusting of her hips any longer. Ali laughs.

“Now wouldn’t that be quite the story,” Ali starts, but she doesn’t make any effort to move. In fact, Ali leans in and sucks Ash’s earlobe into her mouth, and grinds her own hips on her girlfriend's thigh harder, moaning quietly into her ear. Ash is completely overwhelmed; Ali’s breasts near her face, hard nipples poking out unmistakably through the red lace fabric of her bra, mouth at her ear, butt grinding on her thigh, and the pressure between her legs has her reeling. She opens her mouth to say something, to tell Ali they really should stop before she ruins her boxers, but nothing comes out of her mouth but a high pitched whine. She stares at Ali’s breasts as her hips buck against Ali faster, the only thing holding them down being Ali’s own hips. Ash squeezes Ali’s ass harder, pulling her hips to hers to maximize the friction on her clothed center. Ash tosses her head back, earlobe coming out of Ali’s mouth as her head hits the couch with a thud. Her mouth opens, and small gasps come out of it as her hips buck uncontrollably against Ali’s. Ash claws her nails down Ali’s back with one hand and keeps her butt pressed into her with the other as pleasure rips through her. Ali just watches, mouth agape in shock, feeling herself leak onto Ashlyn's leg at the sight.   
  
“Did you just cum?” Ali asks, taken aback and extremely aroused. She can feel Ashlyn’s wetness on her leg, soaking through her sweatpants. All she had done was give her a lap dance, kiss her, and let her grind on her. Ali was thrilled at the thought of her surprise making Ash cum prematurely like that.

“I warned you,” Ash whispers, breathing heavily as the orgasm subsides.

“I didn’t realize you were serious,” Ali starts, still in shock. “How could you even feel anything through that fabric?” Ali gets up off of Ash completely, and Ash groans at the loss of contact.

“Alex,” Ash starts, unable to even speak clearly. She’s pretty sure there’s a full on flood in her sweatpants at this point. “That lap dance was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” she admits. Ali giggles and winks, before turning around and bending down to remover her heels. Ash watches her ass stick up into the air, the thong leaving little to the imagination. Her teeth graze against her bottom lip and she can feel her core pulsing uncomfortably, aroused yet again. Ali stands up, heels off, and walks over to Ash, tugging on the waistband of her sweatpants. Ash lifts her hips enough for Ali to slide the pants down her hips, and she watches as Ali’s eyes widen upon pulling off her pants.

“Gosh, you’re fucking drenched,” Ali remarks mouth agape. She licks her lips subconsciously, jealous of a pair of boxers for having the joy of Ash cumming inside of them.

“Did you get out the towels?” Ash asks, and Ali laughs, but nods.

“Let me just lick you first,” Ali insists, pulling down the drenched boxers as Ash pulls her top and sports bra off. Ali kneels in front of Ash, pulling her hips so that they hang off the couch, and spreads her legs.

“I can’t believe my lap dance made you cum. And here I was, hoping I wasn’t just completely embarrassing myself,” Ali says, laughing as she situates herself between Ashlyn’s legs.

“Trust me, there was nothing embarrassing about that. My jersey? The heels? Fucking red lingerie? Where did you even get that?” Ash asks, and Ali giggles, kissing Ashlyn’s inner thighs.

“I love that jersey, and I know how you feel about me in your clothes so I figured me with your name on my back would be pretty hot. And the heels are a must. And then the lingerie I got this afternoon, when I went to the mall with the girls,” Ali explained. “Red, lace, see through, you know, all the necessities,” Ali adds with a wink. Ash considers asking another question, but then Ali buries her head between her legs, tongue running through her drenched pussy, and she sighs, all thoughts out of her mind. Ash buries a hand in Ali’s hair, guiding her through her folds.

“You’re so unbelievably sexy,” Ash starts. “You’re always surprising me.” Ash looks down, and watches Ali on her knees in front of her, head bobbing slightly between her legs. Ali licks through her gently, letting the wetness coat her mouth and chin.

“You taste so good,” Ali mumbles, and Ashlyn fights to keep her eyes open when Ali begins to lick patterns over her very sensitive clit. She pushes Ali’s head into her more, feeling her hips thrust against her face. Ali chuckles. She completely surrenders control to Ash, allowing her to push her mouth wherever she wants it. Ash guides Ali’s head through her folds, allowing Ali to dip her tongue into her entrance and thrust a few times before moving back up to her clit.

“That’s it, baby, nice, hard licks,” Ash requests, and Ali smiles as she complies, using more pressure with her tongue as she licks figure eights around the sensitive bud. Ali loves this, relenting completely to Ash, letting her take control. She laps at her favorite clit, loving the sounds Ash is making above her and feeling herself drip down her leg. She holds Ashlyn’s thigh firmly, digging her nails into the soft skin in order to control herself from moving her hands between her own legs. Ash holds Ali’s head at her clit, allowing her girlfriend to lick her in different patterns and suck on her gently.

“Ah, Al, Al,” Ash gasps out when Ali takes her clit into her mouth. She sucks for a moment, feeling the little bud harden further in her mouth, and releases it. She blows on it, and Ash gasps yet again.

“Ugh, the things you do with that tongue,” Ash manages to get out between her heavy breathing and soft moans. Ali giggles. Ash guides Ali back towards her entrance, and Ali happily slips her tongue inside, allowing all the wetness that has gathered there to drip into her mouth. Ali moans into Ashlyn’s pussy, beginning to feel more warmth pooling in her belly, her core desperate and needy. Ash lets Ali thrust her tongue into her for a moment, and Ali swirls it around, happy to feel Ashlyn’s wetness coating the rest of her face. Ash then tugs her back up to her clit, her hips moving on their own as she approaches her orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum again,” Ash admits, tightening her grip in Ali’s hair, to the point where it would probably hurt if it didn’t turn her on so much. She thrusts her hips into Ali’s mouth. Ali laps at her clit, licking patterns once more and listening to Ashlyn’s heavy moans and gasps.

“Ah, ugh, ALEX,” Ash yells out as her orgasm takes over. She continues to hold Ali’s hair and push her into her clit as she bucks her hips against Ali’s face. Ali watches Ashlyn’s signature orgasm face, as turned on and amazed by it as she was the first time she ate her out. Ali moves her tongue back to her entrance, lapping up all of her wetness and letting it drip into her mouth as she cums above her. Ashlyn’s orgasm is fueled by Ali’s continuous licks, and leaves Ash completely breathless. Ash lets go of her grip on Ali’s hair as she collapses back against the couch, panting and absolutely drenched. Ali finishes licking her up, moaning into her folds as she tastes Ashlyn everywhere. Ash eventually tugs her up, too sensitive to take the licking any longer, and Ali stays on her knees in front of Ash and rests her head on the blonde’s thigh.

“You taste incredible,” Ali states again. “Ugh, I swear, I could eat you out all day.”

“Same, though,” Ash responds, a goofy smile on her face as she catches her breath. “Thank you so much, Al. That was a ridiculously incredible surprise.”

“It was my pleasure,” Ali replies, slowly getting up. Ash pulls her onto her lap, so she straddles her backwards, and begins to kiss her neck, holding her hair out of the way.

“Can I finger you?” Ash asks, and Ali just moans. Ali lets her hips rest on Ashlyn’s lap, and Ash laughs into her neck when she feels how soaked she is. Ash decides to leave the bra and thong on for now, and simply pushes the drenched red fabric aside to run a finger through her folds. Ali moans, desperate for her girlfriend to pleasure her.

“Did it make you wet, baby? Dancing on me and making me cum in my pants? Eating me out and letting me push your face wherever I wanted until I came in your mouth? Are you soaked and needy now, just waiting for me to sink my fingers inside you?” Ali lets her head fall back onto Ashlyn’s shoulders, arching her back up and giving Ashlyn an undeniably perfect view of her breasts. Ash lets one hand slide across her chest to pinch her nipple through the fabric while her mouth continues to work the base of her neck and her other hand lazily runs through her folds. Ali spreads her legs wider subconsciously, and turns her head to bite down on Ashlyn’s neck.

“Ash, more,” Ali requests, burying her head in the crook of her neck. Ash kisses her forehead and pinches a nipple before sliding one finger into her, using her thumb to circle her clit. Ali gasps, arching into her and driving her hips down onto her finger. Ash slides in a second finger, trying to get more friction with Ali’s soaked state, her walls engulfing Ashlyn’s fingers greedily. Ash rubs her palm against Ali’s clit, and the brunette moans, and sinks her teeth into Ashlyn’s neck again. Ash rubs over her nipple and flicks it once, while she adds yet another finger into her. Ali has her hips spread wide, and is moaning consistently as she rides Ashlyn’s three fingers. Ash doesn’t give her any friction on her clit, wanting to make it last. Ali happily rides her fingers for a few minutes, her wetness soaking Ashlyn’s hand.

“You’re flooding my hand, babe,” Ash teases, tenderly kissing her hairline. Ali moans.

“That’s what you do to me,” Ali replies, stuck in the ecstasy of Ashlyn’s magical fingers. Ali always joked about how big Ashlyn’s hands are and long her fingers are, being a goalkeeper and all, and has found over the years that it provides more benefits than she ever thought possible. Ash buries her fingers knuckle deep in Ali, and swirls them around. Ali bucks her hips slightly, allowing Ash to press against her g spot. Ali gasps, and Ash chuckles as she continues to thrust her fingers in and press against her sensitive spot. She rhythmically pinches Ali’s nipples and thrusts her fingers deep inside her, Ali’s hips moving as she rides them. Ali’s eyes are closed at this point, and she simply rocks her body along Ashlyn’s, enjoying being filled and drenching Ashlyn’s hand. Ash allows her palm to rub on Ali’s clit finally, and curls her fingers inside her against her g spot. Ali screams out in her orgasm, and bites Ashlyn as she tightens around her fingers. Ash watches her face as she cums, feeling wetness all over her hand and wishing it were her mouth. She continues to stroke Ali through her orgasm and play with her nipple until Ali collapses against her. She finally takes her fingers out, not before running them through her folds to gather as much of her wetness as possible before bringing her hand up to her mouth. She sucks each finger into her mouth, moaning as she tastes her girlfriend. Ali smiles while watching her.

“That was one of the best finger fucks I’ve ever received,” Ali admits. “Not that they all aren’t great. But that angle was pretty amazing,” Ali raves. Ash laughs as Ali gains enough strength to move. Ali lays down on the couch horizontally, her head in Ashlyn’s lap.

“It was pretty great to give, too,” Ash admits. “My neck might have other thoughts, though,” She adds teasingly, and Ali blushes when she sees deep bite marks.

“I may actually be a vampire.”   
  
“I would be dead if you were a vampire,” Ash replies, and Ali laughs.

“This was the best idea I’ve had in a long time,” Ali muses. She lies there, her head in Ashlyn’s lap, the blonde stroking her messy hair for a few minutes.

“You did get out the towels, right?”

“Yeah, want to move to the bed?” Extra large bath towels were something they had finally invested in after they realized their little washing the sheets every morning situation was not going to be sustainable. Ali had simply pulled the comforter off the bed and put the towels down over their sheets. It was a simple solution that had, so far, worked rather well.

“I want to fuck you with the strap on,” Ash admits, and Ali smirks. She chews on her lip, excited by her girlfriend’s suggestion. They stand up, and Ali kisses Ash deeply, making her moan. Ash wraps her arms around Ali’s waist, and Ali jumps up onto her, locking her legs around her hips, giggling. Ash holds her thighs and tries to walk them towards the bedroom, but ends up pushing Ali up against the wall of the hallway instead. Ali’s head thumps lightly against the wall and Ash deepens the kiss, Ali moaning quietly into her mouth. Ali moves her hands to Ashlyn’s hair, holding their heads together as she starts to subconsciously grind her center into Ashlyn. Ash places her feet on the ground, unable to contain herself and hold Ali up any longer, and plays with the lace of her thong with one hand while squeezing her butt with the other. Ali breaks the kiss for a moment, panting and moaning, looking desperately up at Ashlyn, eyes dark. Ash realizes there’s no way they’re making it to the bedroom, and moves her mouth down to Ali’s chest, leaving her bra on and sucking on her hard nipples through the thin, lace fabric. She watches the pleasure on Ali’s face and feels the nipple harden even further in her mouth before switching nipples. Ali pushes her face into her breast and arches her back, moaning.

“Ash, I need your tongue,” She admits. “Now.”

        Ash kisses down Ali’s abs, and finally grabs the lace fabric of her thong with her teeth, pulling it down and off her girlfriend. Ali whimpers as she spreads her legs and stands between them. Ali pushes the back of Ashlyn’s head towards her center, and Ash giggles. She sucks on her inner thighs, tasting all of her juices that have spilled and creating hickeys she knows will turn Ali on to no end.

“Fuck,” Ali mutters, watching Ash tease her, sucking hard on her inner thigh. “Ash, I need you to make me cum.”

      On that command, Ash runs her tongue through her folds, licking up all of her wetness and eagerly eating her girlfriend out. Ali keeps her hand in her hair, but lets Ash have control, bucking her hips up against her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Mmmhm,” Ali moans. She bites her lip and forces her eyes to stay open, watching her girlfriend’s head bobbing between her legs as she licks her pussy with enthusiasm.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Ali admits, already there. Ash dips her tongue into her once, before moving to her clit, lapping it with soft and long strokes. Ali’s eyes finally close, her free hand reaching for something, anything to old onto. Ash holds Ali’s hips as still as she can with one hand, but reaches up to grab Ali’s with the other.

“Cum for me, baby. Cum in my mouth,” Ash begs, her words muffled as she keeps her mouth buried against her pussy. Ali feels her toes tingle and the warmth spread through her, her mouth falling open in a silent scream as she cums. Ash holds her hand and dips her tongue back into her entrance so that Ali floods her mouth and face as her core clamps down on her tongue. Ash finds herself moaning and losing herself in Ali's pleasure. When Ali finally comes down, Ash finishes cleaning her up, and kisses her soft mound playfully before standing up, making sure to keep an arm around Ali's hips, knowing that’s the only reason her girlfriend is still standing. Ash licks her own lips, tasting Ali on them. Ash then kisses Ali softly, and her girlfriend just smiles, still out of breath.

“Hey, I’m going to bring you to bed, okay?” Ash asks. Ali nods, and Ash helps her into the bedroom and deposits her on the bed. Ash follows suit, and rolls Ali onto her stomach so she can finally unclasp the bra. She smirks at the wet circles on the front from Ashlyn’s mouth, and tosses the bra onto the ground.

“How are you feeling?” Ash asks, running a finger across the script letters of Ali’s side tattoo.

“Like I’m ready to make you cum again. Go get the strap ons,” Ali insists. Ash raises an eyebrow, but feels her clit pulsing as she gets up. She rifles through their drawer of toys, coming out with the harness and both of their strap ons. Ali sits up, and takes the harness and Ashlyn’s strap on from her. She gets off the bed, and puts on the harness, attaching Ashlyn’s strap on and giggling when she sees Ash watching her.

“I never thought I would be a strap on girl,” Ash admits. “At all.”

“I know. It took me a while to convince you to try it,” Ali recalls. “It’s nice.”  
  
“That it is. I don’t know how you do it, with those knobs,” Ash replies, referencing the small knobs on Ali’s favorite strap on.   
  
“It’s amazing,” Ali insists, and Ash just shrugs. Ali pushes Ash down on the bed, and kisses her passionately, letting the strap on poke Ashlyn’s inner thigh.

“Want to get on your side?” Ali asks, moving her body down to lick Ashlyn’s nipples. Ash nods, moaning in pleasure. Ali laps at her nipples for a moment before moving off of her and allowing Ash to get in position. Ash lies on her side, and spreads her legs, pulling her knee to her side. Ali slides in behind her, letting the strap on run through her folds as she begins to suck on the back of her shoulder. Ash moans as the toy rubs against her clit, her juices soaking it. Ali's hard, red nipples press against Ashlyn's back, and the feeling makes Ashlyn's own nipples pebble even more. 

“I never thought you would be a ‘from behind’ girl either,” Ali admits, moving her hair out of the way so that she can suck on Ash's neck, satisfied with the mark forming on her shoulder blade.

“There’s something so intimate about this,” Ash insists. Ali makes a simple “mhm,” sound in reply as she pushes the toy against Ashlyn’s entrance. Ash moans when Ali enters her, slowly sliding in, letting Ash adjust. Ali nibbles Ashlyn’s neck, and reaches one hand around to tug on her girlfriend’s nipples.

“Ugh, baby,” Ash whispers, feeling Ali push the toy in until she bottoms out in her. Ali tugs a nipple and begins to move her hips, creating a rhythm thrusting into Ash. She starts out slow, wanting to take her time, but Ash clearly isn’t having it. She reaches a hand back to grab Ali’s ass, pulling her into her more firmly.

“Harder, faster,” Ash requests, and Ali giggles, knowing she can’t tease her girlfriend forever. She pushes her knee up more and opens her legs even wider, and begins to thrust herself into her girlfriend deeper. She sets as fast a pace as she possibly can, practically pounding into her girlfriend, and Ash beings to groan with every thrust. Ali bites down on her neck and sucks hard, before moving her mouth to behind Ash’s ear, and beginning to lick and suck the skin there. She pinches Ashlyn’s nipple, and feels her girlfriend panting as she chases her orgasm.

“Oh, ugh, Al, yes” Ash calls out, squeezing Ali’s ass harder as she feels her orgasm approaching. Ali smirks into her skin, nibbling and biting down on the sensitive skin behind her ear as she holds her hips down, pinches and tugs on her nipples, and continues to thrust into her as hard and fast as she can. Ash clamps down on the toy and screams as she cums, soaking the toy inside her. Ali watches her face, mouth agape and eyes jet black as pleasure runs through her. She continues to thrust into her through her climax. Once it subsides, she stays inside, thrusting more gently and moving the hand holding her hips down to rub her clit. Ash gasps, hips pushing against Ali frantically.

“Again, Al, ugh, make me cum,” Ash begs, feeling herself spiraling again before she can even recover. Ali sucks her earlobe into her mouth, and rubs her clit and nipples as she easily thrusts the toy hard and deep inside her.   
  
“You’re hitting my g spot, ugh, Al, I’m, gonna, ugh,” she moans out. Ali makes sure to stay at that angle, and continue to hit Ashlyn’s spot as she overloads her senses. The toy is rubbing against Ali’s own clit, and she can’t help a string of moans that come from her mouth as well as she continues her movements. Ash squeezes almost painfully hard on Ali’s butt cheek as she loses control of her body once again, cumming long and hard around the toy and onto Ali’s hand. She finally collapses onto her stomach, and Ali slides the toy out of her, and moves to lick her up. Ali moans into her as she tastes her. She licks her clean, feeling her own pussy clench and throb in need. She finally pulls her mouth away, and Ash lazily pushes Ali’s back to the bed. Ash sets herself up between Ali’s legs, and takes the strap on covered in her own juices into her mouth. Ali lets out a high pitched, needy moan, and Ash makes sure to rub the toy against her clit as she works. She hollows her cheeks around the toy and sucks Ali off, tongue running over the underside. The visual drives Ali absolutely wild, and she pants as she pinches her own nipples. Ash finally pulls her mouth away from the toy, and takes the harness off Ali, happy to see the flood between her legs. The towels on the bed are already soaked, both from Ali and Ashlyn’s wetness, and it’s still early in the night. Ash climbs up to whisper in Ali’s ear as she runs a finger down her side.

“Are you horny, baby? Wet, throbbing, waiting for me? Is your pussy clenching and dripping onto the sheets?” Ali just moans. Ash connects their lips, tongues meeting, and Ali’s moans getting swallowed up by Ash as Ali tastes Ashlyn’s juices on her tongue. Ash reaches for Ali’s hands, and pins them above her head.

“I’m going to tie your hands together, and then you can ride me backwards, okay?” Ash suggests. Ali’s eyes widen and she licks her lips, feeling her pussy leaking onto the towel. Ash kisses her lips softly once, and then gets up off the bed, reaching for Ali’s strap on and the silk ropes. She puts the harness on herself and attaches Ali’s ridiculous dildo.

“I laughed at you when you bought this,” Ash recalls. “It’s fucking massive.”

“I love it,” Ali replies. She absolutely loved the sensation of being overfilled like that. They had used it a few times before Ash finally bottomed out in her, and since then, it’s been one of Ali’s favorites.   
  
“And the stupid knobs.”

“Wonder knobs,” Ali corrects. Ash grabs the rope, and Ali sits up, placing her hands behind her back. Ash holds her wrists together and ties the rope on.

“Is this tight enough?” Ash asks. Ali tugs on the rope to test it. 

“It’s perfect,” Ali replies. Ash gulps, just seeing Ali’s wrists tied behind her back already getting her going.

“Let me,” Ali insists, gesturing to the toy. Ash helps Ali maneuver to where she can take it in her mouth. She only sucks on it for a minute or so, just to get it wet, and Ash can only watch as she closes her eyes and works her mouth over her stupidly massive dildo. She takes the tip in her mouth, rolling her tongue around it as she works it against Ashlyn's clit with her hand, making Ash gasp. Ali can feel herself dripping onto the towel, and moves her mouth down and around it to make sure it's wet enough before finally releasing it with a pop from her mouth. She climbs onto Ashlyn so that she straddles her with her butt and bound wrists facing Ashlyn’s face. Ash props her head up with a pillow, and Ali rubs the top of the toy through her folds. Ash has a perfect view of her soaking wet pussy, her beautiful, round butt, and her hands tied behind her muscular back. Sometimes it’s hard to believe her girlfriend is real. Ash takes a moment to appreciate Ali's defined arm muscles, biting down on her lip. Ali moans when she rubs toy rubs on her clit, and then finally gives in, beginning to sink down onto it. The knobs rub her walls and she gasps as it stretches her. She sinks down all the way, letting Ash bottom out in her, and just sits there for a moment, letting herself adjust.

“You look so hot,” Ash admits, running one hand over Ali’s butt while she rakes the nails of her other hand down her back. Ali sighs happily, and starts to move slowly. She thrusts her hips up and down and back and forth, moaning and closing her eyes. She slides up and down on the toy, wishing she had a hand to rub her clit, but simultaneously turned on by having them tied. Ali climbs towards orgasm quickly, as she pumps her pussy on the toy harder and faster, her ass slapping on Ashlyn’s pubic bone rhythmically. The toy fills her perfectly and presses against her sensitive spot, making Ali's head fuzzy with pleasure. Ash reaches a hand around to help Ali out, playing with her clit and promptly sending her over the edge. Ali rides her through her orgasm, screaming out Ashlyn’s name as she drenches the toy, wetness sliding to Ashlyn’s fingers. Ali slides the toy out of her, and lays down on the bed on her stomach, panting but not quite done yet. Ash takes off the harness, and licks Ali’s juices off the dildo as Ali recovers. She finally discards it, and moves to straddle Ali’s hips. 

“I really want to play with this beautiful ass you’ve been taunting me with all night,” Ash whispers into Ali’s ear. Ali just moans in response, her pussy in overdrive, still desperate for more. Ali loves getting her ass played with. She had never been into anal at all before, in fact, she was always the type to cringe when someone mentioned it. But pretty much everything was different with Ash. The first time Ash had asked if she could try to slide a finger in her ass, she had let her, but she hadn’t expected to enjoy it. So when Ash had slid a finger in her while eating her out, and it felt so incredible that it sent her tumbling over the edge, she was shocked. Ash had turned her into someone who loved getting her ass played with. Ash holds her butt cheek in one hand as she moves her mouth to Ali’s ear.

“You have the best ass in the entire world,” Ash insists, sucking the sensitive skin behind her ear as she massages her. Ali just moans in response, already worked up. Ash runs her thumb through her soaked folds, coating it in her juices before sliding it between her butt cheeks and into her slowly. Ali groans loudly into her pillow at the sensation, feeling the juices that have dripped to her thighs spread as she rubs them together. Ash finally leaves the spot behind her ear, and tugs her earlobe once before kissing and sucking down her neck, slowly thrusting her thumb into Ali’s ass. Ash kisses down her back, stopping to nip and bite certain places, and kisses her bound wrists on her way down.

“You feel okay?” Ash clarifies, and Ali just moans. Ash begins to lick and nibble on her butt cheeks, and then slides her thumb deeper into her. Ali pushes her hips back against her, moaning even more now as her pussy throbs almost painfully.

“Please, Ash,” Ali begs. “Just, ugh, clit.” Her clit aches for attention, needing any kind of friction. She rubs her chest on the towels below her, the stimulation on her nipples feeling incredible. Ash bites down on her butt once more before moving her head down between Ali’s legs, gulping at the sight. No matter how many times she sees Ali like this, soaked and begging, it always gets to her. Her own need becomes apparent, and she moans into Ali’s pussy as she licks her clit. Ali groans as she drives her hips down onto Ashlyn’s tongue and back into her thumb, creating a circular rhythm. Ali whines, and Ash looks at her hands bound behind her back, and laps hungrily at her clit, wanting to see her cum, taste her in her mouth. Ali grunts as Ash thrusts hard into her ass and licks her pussy feverishly.

“Ash, oh, Ash, I’m there, Ash,” Ali calls. Ash feels her still for a moment before her entire body spasms, and she squirts. She drenches Ashlyn’s mouth and face, as well as the towels beneath them and Ashlyn’s neck and upper chest. Ash moans loudly into her, amazed and excited as she starts to clean her up. She slides her finger out of her ass as Ali comes down, and just focuses on lapping up as much of her juice as she can.

“Oh my god,” Ali whispered, barely able to move. “I squirted.”

“That you did,” Ash responds, smiling, her face covered in Ali’s juices. Ali will, on occasion, squirt, but it’s a very rare thing. Ash realizes this is probably only the third or forth time it’s ever happened.

“Was it good?” Ash asks, finally moving her mouth away from her girlfriend’s pussy. Ali just moans.

“So fucking good.” Ali can tell that her legs and the towel beneath her are soaked in her juices, and she thinks that she should get up and clean herself off, but that’s all she remembers before she succumbs to sleep. Ash just laughs, looking at the sight of Ali already out. She knows she can't fall asleep with her need as bad as it is, a giant wet spot on the towels from where her pussy had been dripping as she pleasured Ali. Ali squirting had almost pushed her over the edge completely untouched, and she knew she needed to get off. She kisses Ali’s hair and unties her hands, making sure the blood is flowing to her arms and hands properly. She uses one of the towels to dry off Ali’s inner thighs and sensitive pussy as well as she can without waking her. Ash then gets up and heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and burying her hand between her legs. It only takes seconds of her thinking about Ali squirting all over her to make her cum all over her fingers, back against the cool tile wall of the bathroom. Ash pulls out her fingers and licks them clean before washing her hands, brushing her teeth, and heading back into the bedroom. Ali has visible hickeys on her inner thighs, upper back, neck, and behind her ear, and Ash smiles goofily just looking at her. She realizes she won’t be able to pull the towel off of the bed without waking Ali, and knows that even if she can, that Ali’s squirting probably means wet sheets. So she folds the towel up so that she can sleep on a dry section of sheets and grabs their comforter, snuggling up to her girlfriend, kissing her hair one last time.

“I love you, sleepyhead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was..something. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I know it can feel awkward to comment on smut, but I don't want that. So if you feel uncomfortable commenting here, also feel free to come send me an anon message on tumblr! I realized last night that I didn't have my ask box open, which was a complete accident. I opened my ask and put anon on, so please, come talk to me: captain-kriegy.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you liked this and you haven't read my other oneshots yet, there are three others (The Fix, Silly, Wild, Beautiful, and I Love You More (than Sharks)). I also have an in progress multi chapter named Home. Please check them out and let me know what you think!
> 
> In terms of what's next: the Cupcake one shot is still happening, as is a Dirty Thirty oneshot, which is inspired by Ashlyn's dirty thirty birthday this past October at Epcot. 
> 
> Thank you guys, so much. Everyone who reads, gives kudos, comments, comes and talks to me on tumblr, all of you have made me really happy and really inspired me to continue writing. 
> 
> Let me know if you have any thoughts or suggestions and what you like/don't like!


End file.
